So Far Away
by 4evamrzweasley567
Summary: "Yes, I cheated." Hermione told Ron after Ginny  found her and Draco making out on the couch. So who will she choose? The Boy Who has always been there? Or The New Guy In Town?  Draco Malfoy: OOC a little bit   suck at summarys
1. Hogwarts Express: With Memories

So Far Away

Chapter 1: Boarding the Hogwarts Express

"Can you believe this?" Harry said as he, Hermione, Draco, and Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last year of their school careers.

"What can you not believe?" Ron asked as he stuffed his face with a type of fruit.

"Voldemort's dead. I am in a serious relationship. I…." Harry started before being cut off by Ron. Ron was very protective of his sister. He might be the youngest brother and he was the most protective besides Bill.

"Serious my butt, If you try anything on my sister, not only will I use the avada kevada curse on your, I won't tell anyone that you are done." Ron stated while stuffing his face with some kind of moist meat.

Draco was laughing hard and Hermione was shaking her head. "What are you eating?" They both said still doing their actions.

"I don't know I found it in my lunch sack." Ron answered.

Then Harry began talking again. "I promise I will not do anything. Anyway, the seventh year is going to be the best. Oh hey where did Hermione and Draco go?"

"I bet they went to patrol the hallways. You know they are Head Boy and Head Girl." Ron answered; finish eating his meat and now eating some crackers and cheese.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Harry asked as he looked at Ron with amazement.

"When Hermione and I are arguing I don't eat." Ron answered; finished with his crackers and now drinking some apple juice.

Then with a Pop! Hermione and Draco were sitting in their seats on the train again. Ron and Hermione put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione liked this especially then she recalled what happened. '

Yesterday Morning:

"Ron, Ron! Hermione, Hermione!" Harry called to wake them up from Ron's room at the burrow.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Have we missed breakfast and lunch?" Ron asked with a worried look on his face.

"No Ron you haven't missed your precious meal times!" Harry answered annoyed.

"So what do you want?" Ron asked looking down at his watch rolling his eyes, "It's only 5:00!"

"Okay so I just got a letter from Gringotts!" Harry said bouncing up and down in joy.

"Who cares?" Hermione said in anger at Harry.

"Yeah mate, who cares?" Ron asked.

"If you would read it guys."

He handed Ron and Hermione the letter from the bank and watched as they read it.

Dear Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have many different things to discuss with you concerning things that Lady and Lord Potter have left in your care. Please come visit us as soon as possible.

William Weasley

"Your mum and dad left us stuff?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"Looks like it." Harry answered. "We have to go to the bank now." He added eagerly.

"Harry, it is 5 AM on Sunday." Ron started. "Can we sleep a little?"

"Sure." Harry grumbled as he got into the bed next to Hermione's and Ron.

3 Hours Later…..

It was now 8 o'clock and Hermione, Ron, and Harry woke up again to Mrs. Weasley light but loud footsteps.

"Ron, I have to go. I am not supposed to be here. Ron! Ron! Ron!" Hermione whined. He finally loosened his grip so Hermione could apparate to Ginny's room.

"Good Morning boys and Hermione, Who is now gone." Mrs. Weasley said as she barged into the bedroom.

"Hermione was never here mum." Ron said innocently.

"I heard her." She replied. Then she closed the door and left to the girl's room.

"Nothing gets by her mate." Harry and Ron both said.

"That's right." They heard her say walking downstairs to Ginny's room.

In Ginny's Room…

Hermione was writing a letter to Draco and Ginny was on her bed.

"Wake up, girls." Mrs. Weasley said opening the door.

"We are up mum. Hermione is doing a letter to someone." Ginny said.

Just as Mrs. Weasley was about to close the door she said to Hermione, "Next time you want to sleep with my son don't do it so secretively." Which made Hermione stop dead writing, Then Mrs. Weasley closed the door and the 2 girls walked to the boy's room.

Ginny who was still laughing opened the door to the room.

"Hey babe. What's so funny?" Harry asked before kissing her forehead.

Ginny told them what happened with Mrs. Weasley. Harry began to laugh.

Ron and Hermione look like they were just slapped by a ghost. "Let's go. You know food… and ummmm….. Family. They all went downstairs and sat in the big kitchen of "The Burrow". It was a long wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. It was eggs, bacon, sausages (which Ron had already eaten 6 of), pancakes, home fries, oatmeal, orange juice, milk, and apple juice.

"So what is the golden trio up to today?" Charlie, who had decided to spend some time at "The Burrow" after the war, had asked.

"Today we are going to Gringotts." Harry answered.

"Bill sent us a letter at about 5:00 this morning." Hermione said.

"How do you know? I send the letter to the boys room."

After a room of silences and all eyes on Hermione focused she said, "Harry and Ron ran to me and Ginny's room during the night."

"Oh." Then everyone else went back to the breakfast. After eating, the golden trio got dressed. They got dressed and they went 1 stop to Gringotts bank. They stepped up to the goblin scared that they were still on bad terms after they had stolen the cup last year.

"May I help you? Golden Trio?" a goblin defined as Griselle.

"Yes, we got a letter that said to come down here for inheritance." Hermione said, hopeful.

"Yes, go to the Inheritance office on the second floor."

"Now, where is that at?" Ron asked.

"Just go up the stairs. It is the third door on the right."

"Thank you." Then they all walked away.

They walked to the door that was marked inheritence. They opened it and saw a goblin looking for work.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, we got a letter saying to come here for some inheritence from Lady or Lord Potter." Ron answered.

"Oh yes. Let me get the file." the goblin answered.

"Nice goblin." Harry whisphered.

"I am not nice! Just helpful." the goblin snapped.

"Sorry."

"Okay here is the file. First, we have a note to Hermione."

"For me?" Hermione asked receiving the note.

She opened the note and read aloud:

**Yo Hermione, I mean Dear Hermione,**

**Thank you for stearing Harry and Ron straight. Those little rascals. I know tou are wondering how we wrote this. We can communicate with you guys. Just send a mental note to us and we will send a letter. Thanks again.**

Hermione finished reading the note and said, "Cool."

Then the goblin continued, "Second, we have to go to Vault 74987. Then , Vault 61, vault 39, Vault, 67465, and lasty the HP, RW, DM, HG vault. Oh, and the vault 9,007,798."

"Ummm, what do you mean but DM?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy." the goblin answered.

"Gross."

"Is he here? I don't see him here." Hermione said.

"Then turn around Granger." Draco Malfoy said standing in the doorway. He was wearing muggle clothes, which was weird. Why? BECAUSE HE HATED MUGGLES!

"Oh gross." Ron and Harry both said.

"Can we go now?" the goblin asked.

They agreed and climbed onto the cart to take them to Valut 74987.

They opened the vault and the goblin said, "This is the HG vault. It is completed with keys to a muggle car named Camero. Also 19 million galleons. Lastly, the entire stock of Flourish and Blotts. Updated daily."

Hermione smiled. She had everything she needed. "Thank you, Lady and Lord Potter."

Then an owl swooped by. The note fell into Hermione hands and it read, "**Call us James and Lily."** They all laughed, including Draco.

"Next vault is 61. Back to the cart." They all climbed into the cart and rode to vault 61. When they got to the vault the goblin opened it and said, "This is the RW vault. It is complete with a car muggles car a Corvette. 19 million galleons also. A wizarding chess set and the entire stock of Honeydukes. Updated daily." Ron fainted. Ge was out for about 10 minutes before the goblin stepped on him, "Moving on, next vault."

"You okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah."

They had a smooth ride to vault 39. The goblin opened the door and continued to talk. "This is the HP vault. 19 Millions Galleons, keys to a muggle car called Hummer. A firebolt 11 and custimized set of Quidditch Balls and fan-mail for the 4 of you. Which is updated daily. Imma need you to take that."

They all laughed and helped Harry carry it to the cart. _The next vault would have to be Draco's vault. _Hermione thought.

So she was right. They arrived at Vault 67465.

The goblin opened the door and started to talk yet again. "This is the newest addition. This is the DM vault. It is complete with a Mercedes Benxs SLS. 19 millions galleons and a firebolt 11. Also season tickets to the Puddlemore United, for the year you get out of school."

"Wicked." Draco and Ron said at the same time.

"Can we go to the next vault?"

"Yes."


	2. More Memories

Review Replies:

Anonomouse-squeak About the errors, yes i know that there are alot of them. I am more into math and science, then to pay attention in English. I will try and make it better anyway.

Ginnyx34eva Thank you. About the errors, yes i know that there are alot of them. I am more into math and science, then to pay attention in English. I will try and make it better anyway. I surely will continue, until my story stops.

Breanie for the sex scene at the end. Should have asked but I am a Death Eater.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It goes all to J.K Rowling. Simple as it is. I wish I owned Ronald Weasley. Who knows what I would do to him! :)

Chapter 2: More Memories

"Okay we are at the HP, RW, DM, HG Vault."

They stepped into the vault and saw nothing but loads of keys and about a zillion galleons. "What are the keys for?" Draco asked.

"Potter Manor in Paris, London, Hawaii, China, Norway, Sydney, Los Angeles, and Miami."

"They owned a house in all of those places?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"How many galleons is that?"

"Last time I counted it was 236,456,865 galleons."

"Bet that beat out the Malfoy's." Ron whisphered to Harry.

Harry laughed out loud and everyone looked dart at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry. How many more vaults?"

"We have 1 more vault. We have vault number 90,007,987. This vault has very high security. You are please to take anything that you may like right now but next time there will be not only a key but a password, a key, and a goblin finger to open it. Okay we have arrived. The password is Rebeus, right now. Here is the key. Now I may open it." He put his finger in the whole and opened it. The looked inside.

It had all jewels. The jewels were on a stand and the stand had a piece of parchment in front of it. It told what the jewel was and what it meant.

"It's heaven." Everyone thought Hermione said, until they turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing in awe. "What?"

They all started to laugh. The goblin said, "Take what you want." Draco, Ron, and Harry all took a gold watch and Hermione took two gold necklaces. Then they left.

After Gringotts, they decided to fix up Potter Manor, with the help of Ginny.

When they got to Potter Manor they noticed it was so DULL!

So they decided that it needed a lot of modernizing. The boy's were told to get furniture, paint, and anything the girls needed.

The first room done was the kitchen. Which took forever because on Hermione and Harry knew the things to get. Since the rest have never lived with muggles they do not know anything about the "MicreWeave", "Jove", or the ,"Bridge."

a.n yes in the middle. I am going to skip. If u wanna c wat the house looks like check my profile.

When everyone was done they all decicded to go to sleep. Hermione snuck into Ron's bedroom.

"Hey babe. Tired?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Well I think I have that remedy." He kissed her with all the passion in his body.

"Ron, make love to me."

His eyes met hers, showing surprise in them. "What?"

Hermione's hands fisted in his hair. "I want to make love with you."

"Are we ready for something like that?"

She blushed now, looking a little unsure. "Ron, I've dreamt of this moment since I was eleven. I've waited for you to notice me as something other then a friend since I was thirteen. I've been in love with you almost my entire life. I want you."

He grinned and leaned down to run his tongue over her exposed skin. "I want you too. I just wanted to hear you say it."

She laughed and tugged him closer. "I want you, Ron."

Ron captured her lips in his and deepened the kiss, his hands sliding to her skirt. "Good."

She gasped when he practically ripped the skirt off of her, surprised at the wave of passion she felt. Then when his hands and lips began to make their way down her body she knew. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She reached for the snap of his jeans and grinned. She didn't want anyone else but him. He wiggled out of his jeans and continued to kiss her, soft and hard, long and lazy, fast and hot. But she knew that she was making the right decision when just before they joined he whispered gently in her ear.

"I love you, my Mione."

Then there it was Hermione and Ron making love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Head Planning

Hermione snapped out her memories and noticed that the train was close to stopping. She quickly left and changed into her robes. They arrived 2 hours later. The Head Boy (Draco) and the Head Girl (Hermione) led the 1st years to Hagrid.

The prefects were leading the 2-7 years to the carriages. Harry and Ginny were in the carriages already snogging. Then Ron and Hermione jumped in snogging. Lastly Draco jumped om. He was looking around. _There is no one here that I can snog._ He thought in his head. Finally he said, "Enough!" They all broke apart.

"What's wrong Draco." Ginny asked, wiping her mouth.

"You guys are always snogging."

"Then go find a pretty Ravenclaw to snog."

"After all, you are the Slytherin Sex God." Harry injected.

"Yeah! Yeah, I am. But for now can you cool it with the snogging?"

"Sure."

A hour later they arrived at Hogwarts. They all went to the Great Hall and all sat down. Then Professor McGonagall started to speak.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I just like to say that in recent events, the Battle of Hogwarts has bought us closer. So we shall.. have a ball. The head students will plan it. There is only 1 rule: You may not take someone from your own house. Thats all."

"Well that crushed my dreams. I can't even go to a dance with my girlfriend." Harry said.

"Messed up. Who will you take?" Hermione said to Ron.

"Padma Patil."

"She said she will never go out with you again."

"I'll take Susan Bones."

"Okay. What about you Harry?"

"Luna." Neville whinced. Him and Luna had just broken up over the summer.

"What about you Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Imma take Hannah Abbott. My new girlfriend." He answered.

"Nice rebound." Ron and Harry pounded Neville's fist.

"Yeah."

Ginny and Hermione hit their respective boyfriends.

"What about you Ginny?"

"What?"

"Who are you taking?"

"You know."

"Who you going with babe?"

"Draco."

Everyone eyes widened. Their jaw had dropped.

"When?"

"Just now. He looked over here."

"Well that's good." Hermione said.

"I have a secret." Hermione said. (remember this)

"Well what is it?"

"I am c... nevermind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

They all finished and the prefects lead the first years tp the dorms and the head boy and head girl started to plan the upcoming ball.

"Should it be a costume party?"

"No."

"Should it be causal clothers?"

"No."

"Should we do it in the Great Hall?"

"No."

"Will you agree to something?"

"No, unless you have a good idea." Draco and Hermione were sitting inside of their common room on the couch. They were drinking some firewhiskys and trying to plan the upcoming ball.

(Remember Hermione secret now.)

"So you will say yes if I have a good idea?"

"Yup."

"So... you wanna make out?"

"Yup."

Draco laughed and leaned in. He pulled Hermione into his lap and Hermione part her lips, hoping Draco would get the message. So he did, he inserted his tongue into her mouth and they kissed. Draco's hand started to roam under Hermione shirt and started caressing her breast, without breaking the kiss.

The portrait hole opened and neither noticed. In came no other than, Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Hermione, I know that it is the first day of school but..." She stopped dead in her tracks as Hermione and Draco jumped apart.

"Heyyyyy."


End file.
